narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Release: Inhaling Maw
image We serioulsy need a image for this. Anybody seen the "mark" on Hiruko's hand?--GoDai (talk) 07:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Until the DVD comes out in Japan and someone puts it online, I don't think we'll have images for this, unless someone gets a good screencap from one of the trailers, if the technique shown in it is the same as this. Omnibender - Talk - 15:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) **Oh is it that mark from the trailer? Looks like some kind of 8 burned onto his hand.--GoDai (talk) 02:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) someone else's affinity? Hiruko used the Chimera Technique to absorb the chakra of the Konoha-nin to use the Earth Release: Devouring Earth. When did he use this technique to use someone else's affinity? --GoDai (talk) 16:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I believe he used this technique to absorb Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and use it against someone else, at least that's what was said in other sites which have info on the movie. Omnibender - Talk - 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So this technique is used to absorb chakra in a manner similar to the Preta Path? Otherwise, why would he need such a jutsu when he already has the Chimera Technique? --GoDai (talk) 17:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Chimera technique allows him to acquire the kekkei genkai of others, I think this one is used on jutsu. Inconsistencies will be there until the movie is online, when it's out, we'll watch and see how things work ourselves. Omnibender - Talk - 17:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Aargh, I gotta see this movie. There's so much to know about these new techniques. --GoDai (talk) 17:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :No idea when it'll be out, the DVD has to come out in Japan, and then people have to translate and upload it. Though I wouldn't mind watching a medium quality raw. Omnibender - Talk - 17:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) same? This jutsu is used on the ANBU's to suck your chakras, which they die right? Or was that the Chimera Technique hours? If this was jutsu, so the Chimera Technique to suck a soul needs contact with that liquid rough correct? Um, no. Skitts (talk) 18:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) About Rasenshuriken Is never truly stated that Hiruko couldn't absorb Wind Release: Rasenshuriken due to the shape and nature manipulation, as he was able to absorbe Kakashi's Lightning Cutter, that comes from Chidori and, as Kakashi said "The Chidori was created by Kakashi Hatake after he failed to apply his lightning-nature to the Rasengan" So maybe Hiruko was unable to absorb specifically that jutsu. --Ashylum (talk) 03:40, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. The combination of shape and nature transformation of Rasenshuriken is precisely why it's so difficult to do it. Yeah, Lightning Cutter also has both, but they're much simpler compared to Rasenshuriken. The shape manipulation in the Rasengan, and therefore its derivatives is the highest there is. Adding nature transformation to it just makes it that much more complex. Omnibender - Talk - 03:45, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::The Rasenshuriken Naruto used was also much larger then a normal one probably meaning it's more powerful. Munchvtec (talk) 03:50, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Both jutsus are S-Rank and they both have their own drawbacks. But Rasenshuriken was said to even be an S+ Rank jutsu, still, I truly belive it should be changed for something a little bit less confussing. Saying that he couldn't absorbe Rasenshuriken because of the shape and nature manipulation makes me understand that he coulnd't absorbe any jutsu that has both properties. It should be a bit more clear. Ashylum (talk) 03:56, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Your logic is flawed. It says the jutsu fell apart because he couldn't combine the Rasenshuriken's shape and nature transformation. That does not mean any jutsu with both features can't be absorbed. Omnibender - Talk - 04:00, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::^^He said, "S+ rank jutsu". That doesn't even exist lol. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC)